


split the night wide open

by star_whale



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hopefully it helps some of you too, i wrote this to help cope with the fact that we won't be getting a series 3, jem walker is mentioned so briefly that tagging this is almost unnecessary, my cute zombie boys cuddlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_whale/pseuds/star_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so close to each other that Simon can almost imagine the feeling of the soft, rhythmic  breathing on his neck. He can see tired eyes, and little flecks on ghostly pale skin where there must have been freckles at some point. It's times like these that Simon can't believe how utterly beautiful Kieren is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	split the night wide open

They're so close to each other that Simon can almost imagine the feeling of the soft, rhythmic breathing on his neck. He can see tired eyes, and little flecks on ghostly pale skin where there must have been freckles at some point. It's times like these that Simon can't believe how utterly beautiful Kieren is. 

Simon also can hardly believe how they're both managing to fit into Kieren's tiny single bed. It had taken them a short while to figure everything out, the bed's springs creaking under their weight and likely causing suspicion from Jem next door. But eventually they found a comfortable position. And even though Simon is now laying on his back, the part of himself that causes him so much grief, he's never been more comfortable. He's not exactly sure why this is, but it probably helps that Kieren has managed to plaster himself completely to Simon's side and is now smiling sleepily at him. 

"I'm cold." He muttered curling his hands into Simon's sweater. 

"You know we don't feel the cold, right?"

"You know the least you could do is play along, right?" Kieren mocks, pressing a light kiss on Simon's lips, before he goes back to curling into the side of Simon's terribly baggy but terribly warm jumper. Within minutes he starts to drift off to sleep, all fluttering eyelashes and soft breathing. 

As Simon looks down at the Kieren sleeping on his chest, he can almost feel his heart flutter madly underneath where Kieren's head lays. "I love you." He whispers almost so quietly that he can't hear it himself.

He starts to panic when he feels Kieren chuckling. Simon's entire body stiffens and he's not exactly sure what to feel in the moment. The urge to fiddle with his hands grows as does the near silence of the room, until finally Kieren lifts his head to look at him. And it's a massive relief to see that Kieren is smiling, that small, happy smile of his. 

"Don't worry, you big sap. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from '18' by one direction, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
